New York Bulletin
".]] ".]] The New York Bulletin is a fictional organization in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It is a newspaper publisher operating in New York City, New York. It also sells in New Orleans.Cloak & Dagger: "Blue Note", season 2, episode 9 (2019). Staff * Ben Urich - journalist (fired/deceased) * Caldwell - secretary (arrested) * Mitchell Ellison - editor * Karen Page - journalist ".]] Appearances * ** 104. "The Blitzkrieg Button" (2015, newspaper) ** 105. "The Iron Ceiling" (2015, newspaper) * ** 101. "Into the Ring" (2015, building) ** 102. "Cut Man" (2015, newspaper) ** 103. "Rabbit in a Snowstorm (2015, newspaper and building) ** 106. "Condemned" (2015, newspaper and building) ** 107. "Stick" (2015, newspaper) ** 108. "Shadows in the Glass" (2015, newspaper and building) ** 110. "Nelson v. Murdock" (2015, newspaper) ** 111. "The Path of the Righteous" (2015, newspaper and building) ** 112. "The Ones We Leave Behind" (2015, newspaper and building) ** 113. "Daredevil" (2015, newspaper and building) ** 205. "Kinbaku" (2016, newspaper and building) ** 209. "Seven Minutes in Heaven" (2016, newspaper and building) ** 210. "The Man in the Box (2016, newspaper and building) ** 212. "The Dark at the End of the Tunnel" (2016, newspaper and building) ** 213. "A Cold Day in Hell's Kitchen" (2016, newspaper and building) ** 301. "Resurrection" (2018) ** 302. "Please" (2018) ** 303. "No Good Deed" (2018) ** 304. "Blindsided" (2018) ** 305. "The Perfect Game" (2018) ** 306. "The Devil You Know" (2018) ** 307. "Aftermath" (2018) ** 308. "Upstairs/Downstairs" - (2018) ** 309. "Revelations" (2018) ** 310. "Karen" (2018) ** 311. "Reunion" (2018) ** 312. "One Last Shot" (2018) ** 313. "A New Napkin" (2018) * ** 105. "AKA The Sandwich Saved Me" (2015, newspaper) ** 107. "AKA Top Shelf Perverts" (2015, newspaper) ** 302. "A.K.A You're Welcome" (2019, website) ** 309. "A.K.A I Did Something Today" (2019, newspaper) ** 311. "A.K.A Hellcat" (2019, website) ** 313. "A.K.A Everything" (2019, newspaper) * ** 101. "Moment of Truth" (2016, newspaper) ** 201. "Soul Brother 1" (2018, newspaper) ** 203. "Wig Out" (2018, newspaper) ** 204. "I Get Physical" (2018, newspaper) ** 205. "All Souled Out" (2018, newspaper) ** 208. "If It Ain't Rough, It Ain't Right" (2018, newspaper) ** 213. "They Reminisce Over You" (2018, newspaper) * ** 101. "Snow Gives Way" (2017, website) ** 104. "Eight Diagram Dragon Palm" (2017, website) * ** 105. "Take Shelter" (2017, building) * ** 102. "Two Dead Men" (2017, newspaper and building) ** 109. "Front Toward Enemy" (2017, newspaper) ** 204. "Scar Tissue" (2019, newspaper) * Cloak & Dagger ** 209. "Blue Note" (2019, newspaper) Total appearances: 50. Mentions * ** 107. "Felling Tree with Roots" (2017) * ** 108. "Cold Steel" (2017) * ** 211. "The Creator" (2018) * ** 301. "A.K.A The Perfect Burger" (2019) Trivia * On April 4, 2017, a month after the first season of was streamed on Netflix, an in-universe website was launched, covering certain topics based on what was occurring with the shows on Netflix at the time, which included , , , and the aforementioned Iron Fist. It continued with and seemingly finished with season 1. External links * Official site References Category:Businesses Category:Newspapers Category:Locations Category:Objects Category:Organizations